valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Tank
Ultimate Tank 'was the name given to a group of advanced prototype vehicles used by the Imperial Army in ''Valkyria Chronicles 4. Profile A heavy tank prototype boasting higher firepower than any Imperial tank before it. Rather than weigh it down with armor, Imperial Engineers set a hard weight limit of 45t before finalizing anything else. So far, this model has only been cleared for testing around the capital. The cannon is powerful, but heavy. When not firing, the barrel must face backward, or risk its weight tipping the entire tank off-balance. One of the last defensive resorts of the capital. Imperial soldiers call it "Jubatus," after a cheetah. Description These unusual tanks are extremely powerful, though still not on par with an Imperial Tank Destroyer. Their long-barrel main gun is still surprisingly inaccurate, but deadly if it connects, and is still capable of lobbing mortar rounds to engage infantry. They are, however, fairly slow and cannot move very far in one turn. While their main guns are turned backwards except when they are actually firing, they still deliver Interception fire in their frontal arc, as their machine gun is mounted in a firing port on the back face of the turret. Operational history The testing unit of Ultimate Tanks was not deployed into combat during EWII, instead remaining stationed in the Imperial capital Schwartzgrad as they underwent testing and evaluation. However, as the Atlantic Federation's Snow Cruiser Centurion approached the city, a large number of Ultimate Tanks were ordered into action, taking up positions on Schwartzgrad's outer wall in a last-ditch attempt to stop the vessel. This proved futile, with the Centurion carving through the Imperial units. the wall itself, and a substantial part of Schwartzgrad. The remaining tank forces hurriedly made their way to the Arch Plaza where the Centurion had come to rest, with three on hand by the time Squad E deployed and more arriving as the battle for the plaza raged on. While the testing unit appears to have either withdrawn or been wiped out by the time the ceasefire was declared between the Empire and Federation, two of the vehicles defied the ceasefire to deploy in support of ''Orcinus Magnus''. Technical Information Version 1 Only variant encountered in story missions. Body specs: * '''Body HP: '''3,800 * '''AP: 300 * Body Def: 650 (Armor-Grade Steel) Armament: Version 2 More powerful variant seen in some Hard skirmishes. Body specs: * Body HP: '''4,200 * '''AP: 300 * Body Def: 700 (Armor-Grade Steel) Armament: Version 3 Even more powerful variant seen in some Challenge and Expert skirmishes. Body specs: * Body HP: '''4,400 * '''AP: 300 * Body Def: 720 (Armor-Grade Steel) Armament: Colonel Hale Colonel Hale is an Ultimate Tank Ace found in Challenge Skirmish 3: Blitzkrieg on the Canal. Drops the Part "Reinforced Frame" for the Cactus. Body specs: * Body HP: '''5,200 * '''AP: 350 * Body Def: 700 (Armor-Grade Steel) Armament: Trivia *Counted as a "Heavy Tank" on the mission results screen. *The "stripe" of hull plating that divides the radiator in half seems to still count as a critical hilt location. *Heavily based on the IS-2 heavy tank. *Uses the same main gun as Lupus. *The in-game description seems to be using a very narrow definition of "Imperial tank," given that Batomys is said to have been based on an older (presumably EW1-era) design and has far more firepower, as do the Imperial Tank Destroyers seen in ''Valkyria Chronicles''. The description is still technically correct as the Tank Destroyer is a tank destroyer, not a tank, and Batomys is an assault gun. One could rationalise the existence of more powerful Boss tanks with the assumption that these vehicles (Lupus, Vulcan, Lophius, etc) were developed after it. *The requirement of turning the gun backwards is based on issues with late-war Soviet tanks with long guns on forward-mounted turrets such as the T-34/85, where the longer barrel of the 85mm gun would sometimes dig into the ground when the tank moved over rough terrain. This could wedge enough earth into the muzzle to make the barrel burst when the gun fired. Due to this, outside of combat the tanks would often maneuver with either the gun at maximum elevation or the turret turned backwards. *Notably, the other Imperial tank to use the same gun has a rear-mounted turret, which further supports the idea that Lupus is a more recent design. Category:Tanks Category:Imperial Army Category:Vehicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Imperial Tanks